


Flip the Switch

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Oliver Queen as the human vibrator, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver is stuck in a world where people think he is Barry Allen. He’s confused and angry, and he just needs a damn break. At least his wife, Felicity, can see through the illusion to who he really is and can help provide the distraction he needs.(crossover spoilers maybe?)





	Flip the Switch

**Author's Note:**

> me: sees oliver vibrating hand gif // me: I HAVE AN IDEA. i literally dropped everything to do this i hope you all enjoy it

Oliver sat in his living room feeling more than a little annoyed. But it wasn’t his living room. It was Barry’s. Except, Barry wasn’t Barry he was Oliver and Oliver was allegedly Barry. The only people who seemed to know anything was wrong were himself, Barry, Felicity, and Iris. When he had awakened in Iris and Barry’s bed that morning, he and Iris had both been shocked and confused. The day did not get any better.

No one at STAR labs could tell them what had happened.

They went their separate ways before Oliver completely lost it. He was not in the mood to be poked and prodded, only to have no answers. A plan would be formed and they would figure this out, but for now, he needed some down time away from Barry and the rest of team flash.

His eyes fell on a couple of photographs hanging on the wall. What had once been a nice family photo of himself, Felicity and William now had Barry in his place. A picture from the wedding reception was equally as disturbing as well as one that had been him and William at a baseball game.

Something primitive tugged at him.

Without thinking, he zipped across the living room at a tremendous speed. He became nothing but a blur as he removed the offending photographs and hid them from view. In a matter of seconds, he was back on his spot on the couch.

“I thought there was a sudden breeze in here,” Felicity said, standing in the hallway.

He grumbled quietly.

“Words, Oliver.”

He sighed. “The pictures.”

She sat down beside him and interlaced their fingers. “I know,” she said. “This place is just… weird.”

He nodded. “I don’t know what I would do if you were like them.”

She shuddered. “Don’t even say that.” Her hand came up to his cheek. “You are the only Oliver Queen.” She smoothed her thumb across his skin and leaned in for a kiss. “Unless you count other earths, though I don’t think this is another earth. ”

He groaned, putting his forehead on her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him and giggled quietly. “I’m sorry,” she kissed his head. “You’re my Oliver Queen. The only one I want.” She nuzzled into his neck.

“Better,” he mumbled. “But I still owe you.”

“Owe me? For what?”

“That other earth comment.” Oliver had learned some things since gaining Barry’s abilities.

His entire hand began to vibrate. He slipped it under her shirt and found a specific spot on her side which he knew was ticklish.

Felicity cackled loudly. “No! How are you even doing that!?”

She squirmed in his grasp, but he held her tighter. His other hand slipped under her thigh, another ticklish spot.

“No, not the thigh. Jesus Christ!”

He laughed, a full, hearty laugh.

She squirmed and shifted, his hand slipped between her legs. “Holy fuck,” she gasped.

A smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. He pulled his hands back. She panted and glared at him.

“Why did you stop?”

“I figured you wanted fewer clothes.”

She nodded.

His fingers made quick work of her jeans and panties. They were undone and on the ground in seconds.

“Woah,” she whispered.

Felicity lie back on the couch. Oliver moved over her and settled between her legs. She was already glistening with wetness. He licked his lips, leaning down and tasting her. He licked along her slit and teased her clit. His tongue moved across the swollen nub with an intense speed.

“Fuck!” she hissed.

He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. His vibrating fingers slipped between her folds. She arched her back, gasping and moaning. He pumped his fingers in and out. The tips of his digits brushed against her g-spot. His cock throbbed in his jeans. The feeling of her wet walls around him was sweet bliss. Her noises a symphony of sounds.

“Oliver!”

The sound of her screaming his name made his arousal soar. That primal tug he felt in his chest earlier settled as her walls began to tighten around his fingers. Those pictures had driven him crazy, but there was no need. She was his wife. No doubt about it. She loved him. She fell to pieces for him. Those pictures weren’t real. This was real.

“Yes!” she screamed as she shattered.

His fingers were drenched with her juices. He licked them clean, savoring her sweetness.

“Fuck,” she whispered. “I might miss that when things go back to normal.”

He leaned back, eyebrow raised. “Looks like I’m going to have to remind you what I can do without powers.”

“Oh no!” she gasped in faux horror. “What have I done!”

Oliver went for his jeans and dove back in. They wouldn’t be leaving that couch for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
